Meraki
by Hllct
Summary: Fazer algo com criatividade e amor, pondo toda a sua alma no processo, é algo inerente a Milo de Escorpião.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se assim o fosse, nem estaria escrevendo fanfic, e sim vendendo meus mangás por aí.

 **Nota:** Oh yeah, um casal que eu amodoro de coração, e estava morrendo para escrever alguma coisa com eles. Originalmente, eu queria escrever uma longfic, mas como sonhar é de graça, não consegui escrever nada. Não sei se tem OOC, o OOC que eu tanto reclamo... E não tenho nem como culpar a bebida dessa vez, tsc. Espero que gostem!

 **Fanfic postada aqui e no Nyah!Fanfiction, na conta de mesmo nome.**

* * *

Milo sempre fora uma pessoa dedicada em tudo o que faz. Quando era criança, sentia-se pleno no simples ato de levar café da manhã para sua mãe, quando esta se encontrava enferma. Ir pescar o almoço do dia com os irmãos, sempre tirar horas da tarde para ler e estudar, prometer para a mãe que voltaria vivo de seu futuro treinamento.

Tempos depois, quando se tornou um rapaz, doava toda a sua alma e seu corpo para a deusa que deveria proteger. Enfrentava dias de dor de cabeça e ossos fraturados, e jogava o incômodo para fora da janela de sua consciência. Missão perfeita é feita com total entrega.

É regido por Antares, a alfa de Escorpião. Sua existência é pura intensidade, e quem não tomar cuidado, pode se afogar no mar que é a sua pessoa.

Atualmente, nesse exato momento, coloca parte de sua alma no simples fato de beijar Aiolia, que resmunga entre os lábios por causa da dor que as mãos de Milo infligem em suas feridas ainda abertas no abdômen.

— Para com isso, doido! Vai me fazer morrer de hemorragia! — Após a quebra do beijo, Aiolia grita não tão alto quanto costuma. Isso lhe custa as energias já gastas.

— Hm, foi mal. — Milo sorri, com malícia o suficiente para o leão dourado perceber o rabo de escorpião oculto. — Eu queria aliviar a dor, mas parece que não está dando certo...

No fim, Aiolia acaba rindo junto com o mesmo. A relação de ambos sempre foi lapidada aos poucos, entre brigas e sorrisos cúmplices. Agora não seria diferente. Do companheirismo militar ao prazer de dois amantes na cama.

— Há outras formas menos "dolorosas" de me fazer relaxar, Milo. Francamente, às vezes você exagera demais nas coisas.

O coração do escorpiano aperta rapidamente. As pessoas não entendem a sua necessidade de fazer tudo com a alma. Aiolia ainda não entende, e isso dói mais que o normal.

— Francamente, Aiolia... Às vezes você parece o Camus.

Milo não se arrepende ao ver o cenho franzido e o rosto ruborizado do outro loiro. Sabe que ele ainda sente ciúmes de sua amizade inquebrável com Camus – ah, o egoísmo leonino – e usa isso com pequena frequência contra as crises dele.

Sua pequena vingança se conclui.

— Mas... — Antes que Aiolia abrisse a boca, a voz de Milo soou baixa no quarto amplo da quinta casa. Sua mão desce pelo ombro, peitoral, abdômen, e chega até o cós da calça do leonino. Acaricia ali por cima do tecido grosso e sorri vitorioso por arrancar um suspiro da fera teimosa. — Eu nunca usei com ele essa forma de relaxamento.

— Milo... Eu... — Aiolia curva a cabeça para baixo e geme alto, o que o impede de falar. A mão de Milo já se move mais rápido, despertando em si o calor que só sentia nos braços do escorpiano.

Milo agarra os cabelos ondulados de um loiro mais escuro que o seu, e levanta o rosto de Aiolia para encarar seus olhos, de um verde forte e vivo.

— Você está cansado. Apenas aproveite o que eu vou dar para você. Olha, uma parte de mim acha que você não merece isso, sinceramente. Então sinta-se muito sortudo por isso, Aiolia. — A respiração do escorpiano se une com a do outro, e em menos de segundos, a boca de ambos se une novamente em um beijo sôfrego. Aiolia esquece todo e qualquer resquício de raiva, pois no momento, se afoga nas sensações que o amante o proporciona.

E são em momentos como esse, que Milo pode demonstrar livremente a sua afeição por Aiolia sem ouvir reclamações de seu exagero.

No momento, tudo o que Aiolia pode fazer é sentir a língua ávida de Milo se unindo com a sua, enquanto suas mãos abaixam a calça de malha azul que o leonino usa por baixo da armadura. Sem pudores, Milo começa a masturbá-lo lentamente, sentindo o calor preencher sua mão.

— Isso está muito devagar, Milo. Eu juro que não vou te perdoar se continuar... Assim. — Aiolia sussurra entre o beijo, movendo o quadril contra a mão do outro para ir mais rápido. Isso é uma tortura! Está com o corpo quase febril, necessitando do prazer.

— Quer que eu pare? — Milo murmura de volta, e sorri ao escutar seguidos " _não"_ de Aiolia. A carícia por toda a extensão do membro fica mais ágil, recebendo em troca os gemidos mais altos do Cavaleiro de Leão. — Como eu disse, aproveite.

Sem dizer nada, o loiro de longos cabelos se ajoelha diante de Aiolia, sem parar a masturbação. Gosta de ver as reações de Aiolia, para ter noção de que está fazendo certo ou não. E ver Aiolia mordendo os lábios enquanto retribui o olhar é a maior das recompensas.

Não quebrando a troca de olhares, envolve o membro de Aiolia com a boca, chupando-o com gosto enquanto tem os cabelos puxados por mãos afoitas.

— Céus, Milo... Eu tinha esquecido como você chupa muito bem. — Aiolia elogia sem pensar, se deliciando com a boca quente e úmida de Milo. O ritmo está perfeito, assim como a intensidade. Seus olhos verdes jamais se desviam dos azuis fulgurantes do outro. É uma conexão entre eles em todos os âmbitos.

O escorpiano fica em silêncio, mostrando a sua habilidade em dar prazer a ele, esse maldito leonino egoísta que tanto adora. Suas mãos apertam com força cada lado do quadril de Aiolia, controlando todo e qualquer movimento. Vez ou outra, tira-o da boca para deslizar a língua por toda a ereção, vendo o sorriso malicioso se alargar ainda mais nos lábios do homem.

Não demora muito para Aiolia ficar arfante, sinalizando que já está chegando ao ápice. Milo se empenha ainda mais, fazendo com que o loiro finalmente goze depois de muito puxar os seus cabelos, doloridos de tanta força. Termina de recebê-lo na boca, engolindo sem problema algum. Ao se levantar, ri brevemente enquanto aprecia o rosto totalmente vermelho de Aiolia.

— Achou meu método de relaxamento exagerado demais, Leão?

— Não... — Aiolia envolve o torso de Milo com seus braços, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. Seu rosto descansa no ombro do mesmo, cansado demais para ficar altivo. — Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com essa sua dedicação excessiva... Ela não é tão ruim. Meraki é a definição perfeita para você.

Milo retribui o abraço, beijando o pescoço exposto do leonino.

— Não acredito que você ressuscitou essa palavra. Você é bizarro, Aiolia. — Dá uma última risada antes de afastar ligeiramente o corpo do outro. — Eu tenho que ir. Se me verem assim no seu templo em horário de ronda noturna, estou ferrado.

— Ohh, então você está quebrando regras? O grandioso carrasco do Santuário, Milo de Escorpião, quebrando regras? Pensei que teria que vender minha armadura para ver isso um dia. — Aiolia dá uma gargalhada gostosa, e Milo consegue ignorar o que ele disse por alguns segundos apenas para sentir a deliciosa vibração envolver seu corpo. Apenas alguns segundos, é claro.

— Fale algo, e eu faço você ficar aos trapos outra vez, Cavaleiro de Leão. E vou passar o relatório de que você morreu miseravelmente em missão.

Aiolia não sabe o que falar. O modo como Milo falou fora sombrio, mas um semblante calmo reina em sua face. Engole seco e sente uma gota de suor escorrendo por seu rosto.

— Certo. Já entendi. Mas... Fique aqui. Ainda não relaxei o suficiente. Se você for, falhou duas vezes em se empenhar de corpo e alma, Cavaleiro de Escorpião. — Alfineta certeiramente no orgulho escorpiano.

— ... Tá. — Milo suspira resignado, e puxa novamente o amante para um beijo. Não há como não se empenhar para apenas ver Aiolia contente ao seu lado.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Não sei o que falar sjhagsfaygah Só quero dizer que agradeço aos anon's que me enviaram reviews em outras fanfics, de coração. Espero que estejam lendo essa para saber o quão agradecida estou s2 Abraços!


End file.
